Coalescence
by hana-akira
Summary: Joining as one; to unite or grow together to form one body or mass; merge. – —Suguru/Kakeru, 1sentence?, Theme Set B, Incest


Fandom: The Knight in the Area/Area no Kishi  
Title: Coalescence  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Character: Aizawa Kakeru, Aizawa Suguru  
Genre: Romance, General  
Rating: 20+  
Warning: OOC, AU, incest, a male liking another male, sexual content mentioned or implied, incest, feelings, Suguru isn't dead  
Prompt: Suguru/Kakeru. 1sentence insanejournal Theme Set B.  
Summary: Joining as one; to unite or grow together to form one body or mass; merge. – —Suguru/Kakeru, 1sentence?, Theme Set B, Incest

A/N: Originally done for the 1sentence challenge, but since because I'm bad with rules, I didn't do one sentences so that's why it's not posted at the community. 'Nii-chan' means 'big brother' and is what Kakeru usually calls Suguru in the English translated manga.

"Character is speaking."  
'Character is thinking.'

—

#01 - Tea

"This type of clay teapot must be constantly taken care of or else cracks will appear," Kakeru comments, the sepia-colored teapot held with care in his hands, Suguru tracing curiously with his fingers over the teapot's exterior where cracks were already being made.

#02 - Forgiveness

Kakeru pulls Suguru's hands into his own, counts the lines on the taller boy's palms as if he can read them and find the answer to what it is that Suguru did wrong, that he did wrong, that both of them had done wrong, and this is his own way of forgiving and asking for forgiveness simultaneously.

#03 - Hurt

"You make my heart hurt, both excruciatingly and delightfully," Kakeru admits, and his heart aches even more because Suguru's face is once again expressionless, a calm river on the surface even if the waters below were raging loudly like thunder.

#04 - Time

_I could stay with you forever and never realize the time_, Suguru thinks, his cheek leaning against the palm of his hand as he stared at his younger brother who was sitting across from him, and that's all right, isn't it.

#05 - Silence

Kakeru cannot hold his tongue for anyone's love or grief, not even for the brother he admires so much and loves so dearly.

#06 - Flower

Flower petals of all kinds and colors fall onto Suguru from the classroom window above, and it takes all that Kakeru has to not blush at the unexpectedly adorable sight his older brother makes with his slightly puzzled eyes and flower petals in his hair.

#07 - Touch

He trails his fingertips down his younger brother's spine, mapping out a path that only he can see, and Kakeru can only arch and gasp breathlessly in surprise at Suguru's touch and contact.

#08 - Sex

"Could you two just have sex already!" Akira shouts down in annoyance to the two brothers stuck in the ditch, Suguru flat on his back with Kakeru awkwardly on top of him, and Yusuke could only facepalm himself because Kakeru, for once, was actually going to take the initiative before Takajo-san ruined the moment with his shout.

#09 - Envy

There's this gulf that separates Kakeru from everyone around him—a distance, a gap of nothingness—that Suguru doesn't understand how it even came about in the first place and although he knows he's the one who asked for Seven's help, he cannot help but envy how easy it is for the younger girl to breach that empty space with just one action.

#10 - After

After all that's said and done, Suguru cannot, for the life of him, find enough resentment, enough disappointment—enough sadness—to hate Kakeru when he says he's quitting the soccer club.

#11 - Fire

"Show me, don't tell me," Suguru mouths onto his skin, and Kakeru chokes because he feels like he's on fire, like he's burning and melting all at once yet not at all.

#12 - Passion

It is this passion, this determination, this absolute love that Suguru has for soccer that Kakeru is attracted to, is infatuated with so much that he can never take his eyes off of his older brother whenever he's playing soccer.

#13 - Kiss

"How about we seal this deal with a kiss?" Suguru asks abruptly, and before Kakeru could properly process the question in his head, Suguru's mouth was already on his.

#14 - Thoughts

He wonders if he dig his nails in deep enough, bites his teeth in harsh enough on his older brother's skin, he'd finally know what Suguru is thinking, what he's feeling. Wonders if he pulls hard enough, the thoughts inside Suguru's mind would come tumbling out of the older male's mouth and into the air they both breathe.

#15 - Mine

"Nii-chan," Kakeru says tenderly, and Suguru can't help but think that this is his, that word, that tone, this boy that's right in front of him, and no one has the right to take this one thing that's entirely his away from him.

#16 - Eyes

His big brother has a strong and resolute gaze, as if he has already made up his mind about something, but it is only when those eyes are staring straight at him that Kakeru knows what that something is.

#17 - Gentle

Strongly, then gently force a decision. In the end, Suguru is willing to do everything and anything to keep Kakeru beside him.

#18 - Lust

Kakeru is standing in the place between the subway train door and his older brother's toned and fit chest that's pressed right against his back, the crowd of people around them forcing Suguru to literally envelop Kakeru so that the shorter boy doesn't get crushed, and the unexpected surge of lust that suddenly hits Kakeru is more than he can endure.

#19 - Hollow

It's not about what Suguru needs, but what he deserves, and so Kakeru tells his older brother the truth even if it makes him feel so hollow inside that he just wants to scream.

#20 - Forever

The ring is a pretty little thing, pure gold and both of their names engraved carefully together in elegant script, a promise of forever in physical form, and it fits perfectly on Kakeru's left hand.

#21 - Breeze

Although Suguru was exasperated that Kakeru fell asleep during soccer practice once again, he let the younger boy sleep, if only to observe how the breeze of wind seemed to play with his little brother's hair.

#22 - Dark

_In the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_, Kakeru thinks, his right ear on the place where Suguru's heart is, Suguru still asleep and breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern.

#23 - Follow

A little of Kakeru's water drips down his jaw as he drinks from his water bottle, Suguru's eyes honing in on the stray droplet and following its way from Kakeru's lips down to his chin with calculated attention.

#24 - Hostile

"I'll scream," Kakeru tries to threaten from his position on the floor, tries to be hostile and aggressive and angry, but the threat falls flat because he's trembling half in fear and half in something he doesn't dare to name.

Suguru holds Kakeru's wrists in his right hand, the shorter boy's hips in the other, knees bent, eyes dark, and leans down with his lips just right above his younger brother's saying, "I'd like that."

#25 - Anger

Suguru cannot decide which is more infuriating: that the other members of the soccer club thought they could demand Kakeru to do menial tasks and actually get away with it because his younger brother was the manager or the fact that Kakeru did said tasks.

#26 - Shelter

"I'm not some girl you can just invite in for shelter," Kakeru protests darkly, his face reddened with embarrassment and mortification, still standing on the doorstep in his wet clothes and disheveled hair.

"But wouldn't you like to come in?" Suguru whispers enticingly into his younger brother's ear as he pulls the smaller boy inside and out of the rain, his smile slow and sure.

#27 - You

"You are the morning when it's clear," Suguru murmurs against Kakeru's neck from behind, his arms wrapped around his younger brother's waist, and Kakeru just softly smiles at the small confession and continues to make breakfast for the both of them.

#28 - Fall

You have to face your worst fears, even if it's the last thing you do, yet although Kakeru knows this truth, he can't help but feel like everything is falling apart, Suguru's back getting farther and farther away, and the only tangible evidence of this distance are the dead leaves of autumn crunching underneath their feet.

#29 - Summer

Summers in Japan is intolerable—too hot and too little wind—that when Kakeru lies down and Suguru falls victim to the heat wave, too, his head conveniently lying down on Kakeru's stomach, the younger boy doesn't even flinch since that action would create even more heat than there was in the air already.

#30 - Candy

The hard candy is sweet on Kakeru's tongue—the flavor just on the edge of sharp and biting—and as he rolls it inside his mouth, he wonders faintly if his older brother would like to have a taste before he belatedly remembers that this is the last piece he has.

#31 - Silk

What happens between them stays between them, and Suguru continuously reminds Kakeru of this fact by pushing the smaller boy down onto the silk bed sheets and telling him in no uncertain terms that this is just one of many things that is never going to change with them.

#32 - Wedding

They are young—Kakeru's six to Suguru's seven—so neither of them truly know what the word "wedding" means, or even the words "groom" or "bride", but they know enough that if they're married to each other, it means they stay together forever and so they have their own secret wedding so they never get separated from the other.

Kakeru wears white because he doesn't look quite right in black and Suguru seals this with a kiss on Kakeru's lips because this is what the adults did in the books and on TV.

#33 - Vows

As Suguru leaned against the back of his chair in his bedroom—his teeth biting his bottom lip to prevent any sound from coming out of his mouth, the zipper of his pants unzipped, and his hands touching the one place he shouldn't be touching while thinking about his little brother—he vowed to himself that he would never, ever tell Kakeru what he really felt when he saw Kakeru play soccer.

#34 - Confusion

"Maybe it's because we go to different high schools now," Kakeru muttered to himself, idly picking at the handcuffs that chained him to Suguru who had an even blanker look on his face than usual which just should not have been possible, Yusuke looking guiltily away even as he tried to hide the keys to the handcuffs behind him, "but I just don't understand anything you do outside of soccer anymore…"

#35 - Family

As much as some societal norms dictate that incestuous relationships are not accepted, are not allowed, are not approved, Mito loves her brothers too much to let their love for each other to be a reason for her to abandon them or even feel any disgust towards them, and she knows her parents are exactly of the same mind. Besides, this was the same society where concepts such as sexism and racism still existed, and really, the only reasonable reason nowadays that people looked down on incest was because such relationships usually produced offspring with birth defects—something that would be impossible with her older brothers since they were both boys.

Now if Kakeru really was involved with the Yakuza, that's a whole another story entirely…

#36 - Future

The future is not that much different from the past or even the present, Suguru pushing and Kakeru pulling, and this is the way the two of them will always be: the opposite yet the same.

#37 - Spring

But that was then and this is now and the season of spring is a new beginning for the both of them: the start of something that neither of them knew they wanted until now.

#38 - Water

His older brother leaves the aftertaste and aftertouch of boundless, deep waters pounding into him, and Kakeru can't help but think that he's drowning, suffocating under something where there is no difference between pain and pleasure.

#39 - Fight

'This matchmaking thing is going to be a little harder than I thought,' Akira thinks in dismay as he sees, once again, the Aizawa brothers getting into another fight, this time over which sneakers brand was better: Nike or Adidas.

#40 - Snow

They roll in the snow together, both of them laughing in delight, their cheeks flushing from exertion, and the only thought in a six-year-old Kakeru's mind as Suguru brings him closer to his chest is that he has the best Nii-chan ever.

#41 - Winter

Suguru does not believe in fate, at least not in the way it's being presented to him now, where Kakeru is intangible summer—blurry, a mirage constructed by a haze of heated air that's like an out of focus camera's lens—and he himself is the unforgiving winter that's all jagged angles and deadened silences that reverberate miles and miles across the land. Where because they are different people with different thoughts and different values that means they will never understand each other or truly know the other. He cannot, because the other option that's available to him is unacceptable.

#42 - Paper

The resignation form for withdrawing from the soccer club is in Kakeru's hands—mocking and taunting at Suguru, calling out to him to wrench it out of his little brother's fingers to just rip it apart and tear it asunder until it's only bits and pieces of shredded paper.

#43 - Reflection

It's only when he looks at his reflection in the mirror with his younger brother beside him drowsily brushing his teeth that Suguru realizes that this is all real, that this is reality and not just a dream come true.

#44 - Innocence

"Hey, Kakeru," Kota suddenly says innocently and obliviously out of the blue, and Kakeru knows he shouldn't think anything bad about his friend—really, he shouldn't—but he can't help but think Kota is going to ask something someone should never ask, "Now that you and Suguru-san are together, do you still call Suguru-san Nii-chan? Or do you just call him Suguru?"

Kakeru just buries his blushing face in his hands, Kota's cries of, "It was a legitimate question!" still echoing off in the distance as he continued to run away from the mob of SuKaRu Club girls.

#45 - Protect

While a part of him was mostly furious and annoyed at the thought that Araki bought him a box of condoms for "protection" as a prank, the more logical and prudent part of Suguru's mind just took it in a stride and shoved the box into a drawer for future use.

#46 - Happiness

For them, there is only trying and so they try to make their own happy ending even though they know in real life there are rarely ever any happy endings if happy endings existed at all.

#47 - Love

"Is that the name I'm meant to have for you to call?" Suguru asks lightly, but Kakeru could see from the smirk playing on the older boy's lips and self-satisfied eyes that his older brother wasn't asking anything at all.

#48 - Hold

Suguru's hold on his wrist is like a vice-grip—heavy, tight, and unrelenting—more than strong enough to break bone, but Kakeru lets his older brother do this because it's the least he could give to the taller boy.

#49 - Story

It's not his story to tell, to speak of, but Suguru vaguely tells Seven anyway on the reason why Kakeru doesn't exactly play soccer anymore, knowing precisely why he feels like he's betraying his younger brother's trust.

#50 - Listen

"Stay still," Kakeru commands, and Suguru listens because their proximity is close enough for him to hear his younger brother's heartbeat and trace his fingers across the smaller boy's skin.

—

A/N: References and footnotes.

#1 - Sherlock Holmes BBC episode "The Blind Banker".

#9 - Refers to chapter 1 of the manga when Seven was in the alien disguise and played soccer with Kakeru.

#18 - Kakeru is aroused by Suguru's body, but believes he shouldn't be since they're brothers and based on some societal norms, this isn't acceptable.

#22 - Florence and the Machine's song "Cosmic Love".

#27 - Florence and the Machine's song "No Light, No Light".

#33 - Suguru is turned on by Kakeru's way of playing soccer so he's masturbating in his bedroom. This is based on the Canon fact that Suguru could see from his bedroom window Kakeru practicing with a soccer ball but didn't confront Kakeru about it.

#35 - In chapter 1 of the manga, Mito thinks that the reason Kakeru goes out late at night is because he's become a delinquent. Delinquents are the type of people who generally become a part of the Yakuza (the Japanese Mafia): people who sometimes kill, steal, blackmail, and a numerous amount of other unsavory things.

#44 - The SuKaRu Club is a group of girls who find the Aizawa brothers being romantically involved endearing. "Su" for "Suguru", "Ka" for "Kakeru", and "Ru" for the last syllable that both of the brothers have in their names. The reason why the girls chased Kota off is because while they wanted to know the answer to what Kota asked, you don't do it so blatantly because that's just rude to ask someone about their private love life.

#47 - Vienna Teng's song "Gravity".


End file.
